leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unova Route 8
|April|August|December=snow|forest}} |mapdesc=It rains a lot here, and the marshy swamp holds many . |surf=yes |north=Moor of Icirrus |east=Tubeline Bridge |west=Icirrus City |region=Unova |prev=Route 7 |regionprev=Unova |next=Route 9 |regionnext=Unova }} Route 8 (Japanese: Route 8) is a route in northwestern Unova, connecting Icirrus City to the Tubeline Bridge. Moor of Icirrus lies to the north and is accessible through this route. In , Bianca is found here near the entrance of Tubeline Bridge. Route description in ]] Route 8 is a route with many water puddles due to excessive amounts of rainy days. Pokémon hide in the damp ground. The puddles freeze over in winter. The route is accessible by a path to the east of Icirrus City. To the north of the first path is a small lake that can be ed on, with tree stumps and a log in the middle which can not be crossed. After passing the lake, the route splits into two paths. The southern path leads to another small lake, and Tubeline Bridge. There is a Parasol Lady near the bridge's entrance who hands out weather condition boosting rocks based on the time of day and has a habit of speaking in rock puns. For example, she says "I'll be here, I pumice". The northern path leads to the Moor of Icirrus. In , the entrance to the Tubeline Bridge from this route is blocked by two s. They will only disperse once the player obtains the Light Stone /Dark Stone . Once they have dispersed, Bianca will meet the player at this position for a battle. Items |April|August|December=snow|forest}}}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} }} ) * From Bianca after defeating her|Bl=yes|W=yes|display=Full Restore ×2}} }} }} }} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} }} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|seasons=yes}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|Swarm}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}}} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|seasons=yes}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White |April|August|December=snow|forest}}}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|5}} ;After obtaining the Light Stone /Dark Stone If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Bianca.png |prize= 4000 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Unova Route 8 |locationname=Route 8 |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Bianca.png |prize= 4000 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Unova Route 8 |locationname=Route 8 |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Bianca.png |prize= 4000 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Unova Route 8 |locationname=Route 8 |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |April|August|December=snow|forest}}}} Rotation Battle|3|351|Castform|♀| |none|351|Castform|♀| |none|351|Castform|♀| |none|36=ミチコ|37=Michiko}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}}} |3|616|Shelmet|♀| |none|218|Slugma|♀| |none|423|Gastrodon|♀| |none|36=マイ|37=Mai}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}}} |3|339|Barboach|♂| |none|340|Whiscash|♂| |none|618|Stunfisk|♂| |none|36=タクマ|37=Takuma}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}}} Triple Battle|3|272|Ludicolo|♀| |none|135|Jolteon|♂| |none|351|Castform|♀| |none|36=ルイ|37=Rui}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}}} |3|536|Palpitoad|♂| |none|134|Vaporeon|♂| |none|453|Croagunk|♂| |none|36=タカト|37=Takato}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|5}} Trainer Tips Trivia * Melita will talk about having heard the player coming just by listening to his or her splashes in the puddles, even in when the water puddles would be frozen. Seasonal changes cause similar confusion in Icirrus City. Route 008 Route 008 Route 008 Route 008 de:Route 8 (Einall) es:Ruta 8 (Teselia) fr:Route 8 (Unys) it:Percorso 8 (Unima) ja:8ばんどうろ (イッシュ地方) zh:８号道路（合众）